


Star Trekking to your heart.

by GreenFlamedWriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff so much fluff, Galra puberty could lead to death, Keith/Lance - Freeform, Light Flirting, M/M, Pon Farr, Soft Pon Farr fluff, Star Trek AU, Voltron, captain shiro, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFlamedWriter/pseuds/GreenFlamedWriter
Summary: keith is a half Galra who goes through Pon farr. Lance is the only one that notices and see's Keith getting worse, and when they go to Daibazall to fix it, Lance has to fight Keith to the death, because only great voilence or sex can help him. Because Galra hormones suck thats why.Lance was promised an off-shore romance and this was the oppisite of what he wanted.
Relationships: Lance/Keith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Star Trekking to your heart.

Lance had to admit being a member of starfleet, especially on the Voltron Voyager was pretty intimidating. Good for him he was one of the best at communications (Well actually it was Allura but humour him) Lance got the postion by a landslide and was almost assigned to the Kerboras ship. Thank fuck for his lucky stars that ship was _cursed_.

But also it helped that the previous communications assistent had some nasty rumours about him being a non so reputable person, asking for nudes sending his own and a history of sexual harrasment claims. Rumours that Lance may or may not have created himself when he learned James fucking Griffen was going to be working with Allura. 

So James was discharged and Lance slid into his spot faster than a fuckboy slides into a hot chicks DMs.

Ha! Suck it James. 

Ironic that it turned out to be true, James was a grade A dick.

Hunk (his best friend in the _world_ ) was a herbologist, he worked with plants and made the garden on the Voltron, turns out in space humans go insanse if they don't see plant life or any type of greenary, more people spend their time in Hunks garden drinking tea just to relax. Doesn't help that Hunk is a big marshmellow and could make anyone feel better just by talking to him.

Pidge gunderson was their science officor, if they weren't manning their station they would be down in the engines with Coran talking about how far they could stretch warp capabilites. Lance was just glad they were on starfleet side.

Then there was Allura, head officor of communications, Lance was good at linguistics but he did have some things to learn from Allura, he just hoped they could both speak the language of love together, so far his five year plan to woo Allura with his oral skills was...a work in progress. But he was getting there! She liked him, he knew she did.

Other than linguistics Allura was also the advisor and right hand-side to Shiro. The Captain of Voltron, he started the expidition with Black hair and now he had white hair, Lance denies it's his fault even though all crew members agree that he's partially responsible for Shiro turning prematurally grey.

Then there was Keith. 

Keith is Shiro’s baby prodigy a mean pilot, who is unfairly gifted and greatest gift on gods green earth, everyone loves him on the ship guys wish they had a shred of talent he had and girls want to date him. Lance wished he would do him a favour jump out of an airlock. 

Keith hated him and Lance hated Keith, it was a mutual relationship one Lance can't recall how it happened, aybe he told Keith he liked Allura then keith flirted with her straight after, or maybe Lance insulted his mullet either way, Lance just knew he always hated Keith who thought they're hate for each other was exclusive but Lance had other people to annoy. James being one of them.

Maybe Keith liked Lance to be his only insult buddy, he'd always act more douchy whenever Lance even mentioned or interacted with James.

Other than that downside, Voltron was an amazing place, could even call it a second home, also the fact that he he could see Allura’s pretty face and hear her beautiful voice was a huge bonus.

But he'd noticed Keith has been...cranky lately, more so than usual. Lance just knows somethings up so he’ll pester him until something happens. 

After Lance has his lunch with Hunk he rounds the corner in the corridor and see's Keith walking towards him, with his usual scowl in place. Lance slowed his pacing and gave a teasing grin.

"Aw did Shiro not let you play with the hover cars again?" Keith always did that, Shiro acted like he didn't approve but he secretely waited until the Beta shift took over before he and Keith were flying outside dodging aestorids.

Lance raised a hand to clap his shoulder until he was suddenly slamed into a wall. Lance yelped not expecting it, the situation turned from 0 to 100 pretty freakin fast. he opened his mouth to yell then his words died in his throat, Keiths face was so close, panting and looking ready to rip Lance a new one, his eyes were dark and Lance never knew Keith had lilac coloured eyes.

Keith's teeth were bared and his eyes stained yellow, Lance pressed himself back further into the wall and Keith chased him moving closer his eyes squinting, Lance bet he could probably hear his heart jack-hammering against his chest, Keiths hand moves to his throat “Don’t come near me  _ ever again _ .” Keith shoved him away with one last scowl and skulked off. Lance was left panting and terrified, he turned to see Shiro at the end of the corridor and Lance gaped "Did you freakin see that? I didn't do anything!"

Shiro's worried gaze moved to Lance, snapping to attention "I know, I'll talk to him." 

Funny anyone else and they would've been court-martialed. But oh no, not precious _Keith_.

It just got worse, but thankfully it wasn't just Lance, Keith was taking his frustrations out on anyone who got too close, he yelled at Allura, screamed at Hunk which had Lance biting back.

"I don't know what crawled up your ass and _died_ but talk to Hunk like that again I'm personally throwing you out an airlock!" Keith's nostrals flared as his gaze pinned to Lance's, Lance stood his ground waiting for the first punch until Shiro came in to the rescue.

"Keith? I think we should-"

"Fuck _Off_ , Shiro!" 

Now that stunned everyone silent, Keith never yelled at Shiro. Ever.

After the shock faded, Shiro's eyes turned downwards and growled out "My Quarters. Now." Keith blinked looking surprised himself then scowled as he arched in line as Shiro led him away.

Lance instantly turned to Hunk "See what I mean!"

Hunk blinked still looking stunned "I-yeah, I thought it was just you- man I've never seen Shiro that angry."

"I've never seen Keith acting all- whatever the heck that was." Pidge added coming up beside them Lance crossed his arms "Keith's always been a maniac, I think he's finally lost it- that happens to prodigys doesn't it? They go mad with the expecations and lose it?"

"Almost sounds like you care." Hunk said with a smirk, Lance rolled his eyes "I don't."

Whatever Shiro said in his quarters with Keith...that wasn't it chief. Keith was (if anything) _worse._ Made you wonder what he said to him, Keith was taking out his frustration on Kinkade on the sparring mats, Kinkade was huge and even he was putting up a sweat. Lance sat on the side lines with a towel wrapped around his shoulders as he watched with a fond look on his face.

Kinkade sparring, Lance had to admit before Voltron, he was only interested in woman, but then people like Kinkade and Shiro appeared like greek gods and Lance had to say it was unfair, but god were they a pleasure to watch.

Keith wasn't that bad either, if you take the giant stick he had crammed up his-

"Keith!"

Someone yelled and Lance blinked and gaped to see Keith feint, like literally feinted- on the floor.

He was out cold.

"Someone call the medic!" 

"Holy shit."

Lance could only watch, whatever was going on. It was worse than it seemed.

Kolivan another Galra board was the only one who knew what was going on.

"Lance why are you here again?" Kolivan directed and Lance had to admit, why he was here getting depriefed on Keith when only Shiro was here he had no excuse other than he liked gossip.

"Well I carried him in here," Kinkade could've but he was holding everyone back from over crowding Keith the boy wonder.

"And everyone will probably ask what happened, and to make a believable lie I'd need to know the truth. Gossip travels fast on a ship stuck in space with nothing to do." Kolivan looked like he was going to kick him out then conceded.

"You might need to tell Allura to send a message to Daibazall, it is concerning Keith anyway."

Or Kolivan could give him a better reason, awesome. Either way Lance was _so_ getting his juicy gossip. 

"Keith, along with other Galra at a young age, are bonded to another. They are to marry and rekindle these bonds when they are of age. Keith and his intended are both of age." Lance frowned "Okay what does that have to do with..." he gestured and even Shiro looked like he wanted the answer, Kolivan raised a hand "Keith is bonded to another Galra naimed Axca, we have to travel to Daibazall the only reason he is this way is because their bond is...suffering, she could be injured or worse or may want to call of the bond. Bonding with another while you are connected is...stressful. And Keith is facing the brunt of it." Lance glanced down at the pod and saw sweat on Keiths brow.

"Is he okay though?"

"For now yes, prolonged. He will die." Lance took in a long startled breath. "Okay- he admitted he didn't _like_ Keith that didn't mean he wanted him _dead_.

"Lance could you tell Allura to send a message to Lotor, Prince of the Galra? Axca is one of his court and we need to let them know ahead of time." Lance nodded.

"Of course."

So...they were going to daibazall...roadtrip!

Of course it was at the expense of Keiths health, small details! Lance was excited, he's never been there but the tourism avenue was _amazing_ just a close second to Allura their technology, their customs and cuisuine. Even Hunk was gushing about the food but Lance was in it for the ladies.

To be perfectly blunt, Galra women were hot, some were huge and could snap him in two with a pinky, some were small but were great aecrobatics, Lance couldn't wait to have a off-shore romance. He needed his off-shore romance every cadet or crew member had one! Even Shiro it was like inititation to being a space explorer or something. He wanted to get heart broken by a beautiful alien and have bitter sweet loving memories of a unknown planet was that _too_ hard to ask!

Oh! There was Allura, she was talking to Romelle and giggled tossing her hair back, Lance sighed then squared up, now was the time to ask Allura if she wanted to buddy up to explore Daibazall it would be amazing, he walked up and could feel his throat dry up.

"Hey, Allura." 

Oh god why was this so hard- why was he sweating? Did his body have to sweat at this moment in time?

Allura turned politlley smile on her face, and Romelle giving an encouraging thumbs up, Lance opened his mouth, the fate on the tip of his tongue-

Then he saw Keith trail to the constelation room.

"I uh, just remembered something, I'll be right back." He finger gunned and began to walk in the direction Keith went.

He should be on bed rest, if he hurt anyone or feinted again...

Lance slid in silently and saw Keith sitting on the staircase gazing at a small knife wrapped in bandages. Lance has seen it before, he asked Keith in passing what it was and Keith bit his head off.

Oh was _that_ the start of there mutual hatred? It could be. Lance walks over and Keith glances up, usual scowl on his face.

"What are you doing here, Lance?" Lance leaned against the staircase,

"You know if you keep frowning your face will be stuck like that." Keith growled turning away and Lance sat down.

"So uh, how are you doing with the whole _bonding_ thing." Keith's jaw twitched and Lance continued "Y'know it's weird having an arranged marriage that affects hormones and shit-" Keith growled " That’s not whats happening.” Lance flinshed waiting for a hit, or for Keith to collapse, how was those two things even a good thought to have?

Keith huffed looking back at his dagger "Creating a bond since childhood is normal, most break the bonds when they're older some don’t and marry Axca probably found someone or maybe my bond is too weak since I haven't seen her in a while."

“Do you want to, renew the bond, I mean you don't sound too enthused.” Lance asks and Keiths shoulders tense, “My mom was there when the bond was made- it’s the last thing connecting me to the Galra.”

“Wait- you’re half right? So shouldn’t it not be affecting you this bad?” Keith gave him a glare and that’s when Lance noticed Keiths heavy breathing and his dilated eyes. Lance tensed suddenly feeling like he was next to a predator, one that wanted to rip his lungs out and would feel no pity with Lance's entrails on the floor.

Lance gulped, and saw Keith's eyes track the movement  “Uh keith?”

“You should go,” his voice husky and Lance felt his pulse sky-rocket. Oh god he was _pissed_.

Lance scrambles up power walking towards the door to get out then pauses, knowing in his instincts he shouldn't make Keith more mad but, he glances back biting his lip.

“I know your mom would be proud whatever you pick, you shouldn’t be forced to be bonded to someone you don’t like-”

“Lance it’s none of your buisness!”

“You love Shiro right?”

Keith paused lilac coloured eyes wide, it looked like panic.

Lance stuttered out. “I won’t tell anyone it’s just- I-”

“You what, Lance?” Keith asked sounding tired and Lance closed his mouth “Nevermind.”

Daibazall sucked. Plain ass.

They were mean and rude- okay some Galra were okay just dumb, but honestly Lance was off the sidelines while his Captain tried to delegate (Fucking _delegate?)_ Keiths bonding.

Axca looked bored, here Keith was, looking one strong gust of wind away from a heart attack and she shrugged no care in the world.

"He's not worthy of me."

Lance bit his cheek from saying something, but he saw Lotor's amusment and couldn't help but think that Axca was being put up to it. But that was too extreme to even point out and what good would it do.

She gazed at Shiro "To prove his worth he'll have to fight a champion of my selecting." Lance rolled his eyes expecting her to point at Lotor, since he had his hands on her shoulders. 

But instead she pointed at Shiro "You will be the champion."

Keith's head shot up looking panicked even Kolivans usual glare deepened. (if possible) 

Axca looked calm.

Lance's hands clenched into his arms, it had to be a trap, killing their captain of the ship or to kill Keith their best pilot and fighter, something was defiently off about this.

Lance knew Keith wouldn’t hurt Shiro, and Shiro looked distraught at the implications of what he had to do. Lance felt second hand panic from him. Shiro was from Tarsus IV he _had_ to fight to the death if he slips into it he could kill Keith by accident.

Lance found himself speaking before his brain had time to catch up.  “S-Shiro can’t fight!” The others glanced at him as Lance panicked “Keith is his second and Shiro is emotionally compromised neither are in best fighting order.” 

“It is tradition for the bride to choose her champion.” Lotor smirked and Lance bristled, god he could not stand that guy.

“But if the champion can’t comply he has a right to a second, and since Keith’s his second he's out. The Galra sworn against emotions yet both have emotional ties-which is taboo and would dishouner this challenge in the first place.” Lance said smugly finally finding his footing.

The stares he got from the others was insulting to say the least, Lance shrugged “What? do you think I daydream about Allura’s eyes in intergalactic translations?” please he can multi-task.

“Still," Axca tried to compose herself, glancing at Lotor then back to Shiro. Lotor patted her arm and spoke directly to Kolivan "A battle shall be fought against the intended to break the bond, maybe one who has no emotional ties, Kolivan?” Lotor asked and Lance took a breath eyes wide, Keith was a _loner_ that could be anyone.

Kolivan barely blinked.  “Cadet Mclain has no such ties.”

Wow. Fuck you Kolivan.

I mean sure, Lotor was a prince and politcal stances yada yda, but still- what a way to throw him under a bus!

Shiro’s eyes widened “No- Lance can't-”

Lance had a split second to decide, him or Shiro. And he knew which was more priority.

“I accept.” Shiro’s turned “Lance-” He clapped his shoulder “It’ll be fine.” 

If he stopped to think about it he was going to have an anxiety attack, his heart was already working over time to pump adrenaline through his chest. 

Shiro had always fought over and over again, for the crew, his ship for Keith. he saved more lives than Lance ever could... While also gifting Lance with the beautiful sight of having ripped clothes and broody bloody face.

Shiro always destroys his starfleet uniforms, sometimes from dangerous scenarious other's by flexing too hard.

“I’ll be fine, look Keith’s already wobbling. Sorry for killing your best friend.” Shiro’s hurt expression turned to rage “Lance!” He yelled and Lance skipped away with a laugh.

Only to hide his stupid nerves.

There was an arena of fucking course there was. Lotor and Axca sat on a high balcony like a roman emperor/ess while the others were in the stands surrounded by cheering Galra. Lance swallowed then walked towards the center of the arena. 

Two Galra approached and handed him- he had no idea what the fuck this was.

It looked like a shovel that desperatly wanted to be an axe. It was stupidly heavy and Lance knew, he was fucked. The Galra laughed "Or you could pick the sword." 

"Oh thank god." He grabbed the sword easily and paused.

Keith was amazing with a sword, he could beat the devil. And Lance was now realising he was royally fucked.

Keith came out, already looking worse for were and Lance gripped his blade in trepdation. How could he fight him? How could Lotor be so cruel to knock someone down when they were hurt and-holy shit!

Keith moved with velocity and Lance barely managed to dodge as he felt a sharp sting on his arm- he ignored it, Lance ducked a swerved and tried to think on the lessons Shiro taught him but he was too busy staring at Shiro's ass than to pay attention, keep your hips wide or something oh god-

Another slash on his leg and Lance cried out almost falling to his knee blocking Keiths scword and swiping on his own, Keith leapt out the way and Lance wobbled straightening up until-

"-TIME OUT!"

Oh thank god Coran.

Coran hurried over and moved him away from the spectators and other prying eyes.

Lance chuckled "Please tell me you found a way to stop this mess." Coran shook his head "The point of this is to _emotionally_ break the bond either through sex or great violence. Only if Keith see's you dead will he return to normal."

"That...is amazing." 

Coran moved as fast as a snake and stabbed Lance's neck with an epi-pen "Ow- what was tha- Coran!" Coran shushed him "Just stall, you will collapse from blood loss and this injection will slow down your heart rate long enough to pronounce you dead on the spot, just keep fighting until that happens."

Lance blinked, that...sounded so stupid and scary.

"Could this go wrong?"

"You don't want to know."

Lance opened his mouth, to say oh tell Allura I love her then decided against it. "Tell Keith it's okay, even if he won't care and even if it's not real, just for Shiro's sake." the guilt will kill him. Coran blinked "Of course."

Truth was, they wouldn't believe Lance would just _feint_ from a few knicks and scratches, sure he was human but he wasn't _that_ fragile. So, Lance gulped readying his stance as Keith charged him. He'd have to egg Keith on for this to work.

Lance ducked an parried  “Seriously I thought you were a good swordsmen this is pathetic!” he laughed blocking another blow, Keith scowled his movements getting better “Wow Shiro looks _so_ disapointed in you keith, you’re letting him down.” Keith snarled his movements less controlled than before, his eyes turning yellow.

Thats right Keith get mad, it’ll make this easier. Lance thought looking in the stands desperatly and plastered on another grin.

“Wow Allura is watching, maybe she’ll let me take her on a date, knowing how strong I am for beating little baby Keith.” Keith screamed trading another blow. Lance faltered then smirked. “You were only here because of Shiro, you know that right? Imagine if you _died_?"

Stop being so damn reckless, Shiro's hair was white because of Keith not him.

Keith looked enraged and Lance smirked  "You’d never see him again, but face it, why would Shiro care? it's obvious he's pitying you.” Keith screamed, eyes enraged. he lunged his eyes yellow, teeth snapping into a snarl and that was the perfect moment where Lance ‘tripped’ falling in front of the blade, and lets Keith run him through.

Keith's growl cuts off into a shocked whine, the whole arena grew silent, the sword sticking out on one side covering in Lance's blood.

Keith finally snapped out of it, his eyes watering and turned to Lance in panicked despair.

Lance was smiling, but honestly? This fucking hurt oh god he wished in could cry and whine like a baby but he was tottally nailing this bad-ass look!

How did Shiro do it without crying?

“It’s okay, Keith, its fine.” Lance tried to say, blood dripping down his chin. Yeah that was...not sexy.

He was already dizzy, and felt his knees buckle, he barely remembers Keiths hands grappling him to keep him upright, to not jostly the sword and he heard the others scream then.... everything turning black. 

Lance heard voices...muffled it was- Keith, he was crying. Lance thought he would take this while, heck he knows everyone would like a stab at him he annoyed everyone, but for Keith to cry?

Lance had to guess he overestimated Keith, oh Hunk was talking too.

"The freaking idiot," Lance had no idea who they were talking about...but he had a feeling it was him.

"He- he said I loved Shiro, that I could'nt even tell him otherwise I was too shocked and now I can't tell him, he smiled Hunk."

Hunk nodded "I know,"

"Why did he say those things?"

If Lance could grimace- and get more feeling in his hands that would be great, he would.

"I don't think Lance meant them, Coran told him something and I guess Lance just took it a step too far to make it believable."

"Now he's dead."

What?

Lance could feel a little panicked, was he dead? was he a ghost right now?

His eyes blinked open and oh look at that feeling was returning in his body and he wasn't a ghost buut gyahhh pins and needles, all up and down his body, he grit his teeth through the pain.

"I killed him! and I can't even tell him that I loved him."

Lance stiffened eyes slowly moving to the curtain, Hunk seemed stunned too since he didn't say anything.

"I kept it to myself, couldn't let it distract me and he didn't like me anyway but...now I _can't_ tell him and it's my fault!" Keith's voice was watery and Lance kinda wanted to disapear right now but also tell keith it wasn't his fault because hey- not dead.

Then the curtain was drawn and there Hunk glanced back unsurprised to see Lance sitting up in bed, but Keith was, and Keith looked...god he looked awful.

"Lance?"

Lance swallowed "Keith?"

Hunk cleared his throat "I'll leave you to it."

Keith moved forward ignoring Hunk, "Lance?" 

Lance nodded "Yeah, still alive!" His included jazz hands as well just to prove how A-okay he was, until he groaned as his chest decided to _flare in pain!_

Keith placed his hands on his shoulders "Are you okay? Where does it hurt-"

"I'm fine _Keith_ god-" He stopped at the hurt look and sighed and patted the medical bed beside him "Keith, I literally fell onto the blade myself you were just propping it up, it's no ones fault but mine."

"Okay, alright." Keith nodded and Lance felt himself relax until Keith glared at him "But when you've recovered I'm going to punch you."

"What?"

"Seriously? Falling on a sword!?"

"It had to be realistic-" Lance yelled and saw Keith huff and crossed his arms "Coran had it sorted, moron."

"Wow feeling very _loved_ here Keith."

That was the wrong thing to say, Keith tensed and Lance glanced away.

"You heard that?" 

Lance thought about lying then sighed "Yeah, not everything but the part where- why, I mean _how_ I never even got the impression that you even _liked_ me?" Keith looked up offended then.

"I like you."

"Oh sure, you avoided me like all the time and when you were going through whatever that was you looked like you wanted to rip me in two." Keith suddenly flushed and glanced away.

"uh Keith-"

"I uh, I wasn't going to hurt you...like _that_."

Like what? 

It took a moment, Keiths avoiding eyes and his ears flushed to the tips, Lance took a moment to process and well.

"Oh... _oh_."

Now looking back on Keith slamming him into walls, looking intesne in a new light, Lance didn't know if he was feeling panicked or...if it was something else.

"I would _never_ hurt you, I have better control than that." Keith mistook his silence for fear, or disgust.

 _Unless it was consensuel_.

Lance's traitorious thoughts evaded him and he shook his head.

"I like Allura."

"oh," 

Keith looked ready to move, leave and Lance panicked grabbing his arm and Keith looked...terrified of being hopeful but Lance...he didn't know what to do.

"Keith I- like Allura but she's way out of my league and I've never- I mean you're good looking and all but I've never-" Lance placed a hand over his face releasing a shaky breath.

"I always looked at other guys that way but I've _never_ been with," He gestured and saw Keith slowly sit down, painfully waiting this out for him. Lance could appreciate that.

"I just- feel if you even want anything to do with me I just be commited right but right now I'm...I'm just so confused." He's never even _been_ with a man but then again some people have never been with the opposite gender either and they do fine.

"I just need some time, go slow if thats what you want- oh good there I go assuming you want a relationship with me." Keith's hands clasped around his, his gaze steady.

"I do, want a relationship that is." Lance blinked, Keith was so blunt and sure it made him release a breath and come back to himself.

"I'm asking if you'd be patient with me, if thats okay?"

Keith gazed down "Sure, are we actually," Now he gestured and Lance chuckled "We'll try it out see if we can last two minutes without fighting."

"Hey _you_ start the fights!"

"No I don't, you always antognise me." Lance said amused, now this was easy territory, familair.

"Antognise? _how_!?" Lance had to admit, teasing Keith was always the highlight of his day, it was just hard to believe the guy loved him (well claimed) anyway.

"Your face."

"What?"

"Your face antogonsies me, everytime. The guys want to be you, girls want to date you." Usually Keith would roll his eyes and call him childish, but instead he smirked.

"Jealous?"

Lance blinked finding himself coming up blank for a response and Keith beamed, knowing he won.

"I-you- you're starting fights! Right there, didn't last two minutes!" Keith's smirk faded into a scowl "You started it!"

"Do I have to break anything up?"

A voice started and Lance felt Keith tense his arm moving in front of him, and Lance thought of other instances when Keith did that on missions, the two paired up to work together. Lance just assumed he did that with everyone...didn't he?

He'd have to see if what he assumed was a Keith thing was something he only did with Lance.

Shiro opened the door and looked like he was brazing himself, then relaxed to see the two of them clothed (Only he knew of Keiths adorable crush and was the reason both were always paired up on missions, to be honest he thought the two would be doing something in the bed just sitting together seemed way to innocent to what Shiro was expecting)

"Alfor is getting involved with dealing with Lotor, Zarkon admits his son is creating his own empire and is branching off." Lance snickered "Probably to avoid any responsibility." Shiro shrugged "Lotor is now a wanted fugitive but higher athorties have been alerted."

"Why can't we chase him?" Lance asked with a pout and Shiro gazed down at him beggining to lose patience, and oh would you look at that, another grey hair.

"We are explorers first, not the police, if you want a transfer Lance?" Lance shook his head "Nope all good here,"

Shiro relaxed walking further into the room "You gave us a scare, don't do that again, cadet."

"I don't make any promises." then Lance's smile faded then became a frown. 

"Shiro?"

"Hmm?"

"This was _not_ the off-shore romance I was promised."

Shiro blinked then laughed, but Keith looked confused "Off-shore what?" Lance patted his thigh "I'll explain it later, babe." Keith tensed "Babe?"

"Just trying it out," Lance hummed, he might not be there yet but...Keith wasn't...that bad. For a mullet wearing emotionally constipated jack-ass.


End file.
